1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spray nozzle for discharging liquid in a spray pattern onto a ground surface. More specifically this invention relates to improvements in the spray nozzles disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,558, issued Mar. 10, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,497, issued Dec. 31, 1991. The improved spray nozzle of this invention functions in a manner similar to the nozzles disclosed in the above mentioned patents, but includes a novel and unique structure to provide an easily adjustable diffusion of liquid in a spray pattern of liquid discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spray nozzle disclosed in FIG. 8 of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,558 includes a stationary diffuser blade at a discharge end of the nozzle. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,497, the spray nozzle is constructed of one piece cast metal and includes a fixed diameter orifice or passageway through the nozzle of inverted, generally U-shaped configuration. The laterally spaced vertical wall surfaces of the nozzle are longitudinally parallel and a diffuser blade is secured in place therebetween at the end of the wall surfaces. A recess is formed in the top wall of the nozzle to receive the upper end of the diffuser blade and a transverse hole or holes are drilled through the top wall of the nozzle and the diffuser blade for receiving a pin or pins therethrough to secure the diffuser blade fixedly in place in the nozzle.